


Ogling

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Pining, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: In an attempt to forget about Derek&Addison, Meredith goes to the gym to work out and gets something she didn't expect
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Ogling

_Healthy coping mechanisms_ , Meredith thought to herself as she did another set of arm curls. No more tequila and bar hookups, just healthy coping. Why should she care about Derek Christopher Shepherd and his perfectly gelled hair and his super model hot wife with legs for days, and coping, she needed to forget about him and move on. She moved the pin in the machine down to the next weight, what was another 10 pounds anyway? She knew she would be feeling this tomorrow as she wiped down the machine and moved towards the chest press.

There on an elliptical was one Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, headphones on, hair tied back with a few strands sticking to her neck, glistening with sweat, and looking just as delectable as she had that morning when she was standing in her tight pencil skirt and low cut top, taunting Meredith with her flawless appearance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this, why should she care if Addison was using the gym too. Meredith sat at the machine and carefully pushed forward, counting each rep in the set deliberately to herself.

Then her eyes shifted as she paused between sets. The redheaded goddess was looking at her and the moment their eyes met the other woman turned away. It had to be a trick of the eye, she hadn’t really been looking at Meredith, she probably hadn’t even noticed that she was there. After the next set though it happened again. There was a flash of green and their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before Addison turned away coyly. Those green eyes were burning into her as she began her third set of reps, and rather than continue, Meredith stopped and added more weight. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Addison licking her lips and she smirked to herself as she pressed forward.

Once she was finished she was deliberately slow in wiping down the machine. When she turned around Addison was openly ogling. Her cheeks flushed the moment she was caught, and Meredith smirked in response.

Perhaps going to the gym wasn’t the healthy coping mechanism she was going for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
